Should Have Been There
by manaria1
Summary: Raven, Beast Boy and Robin went out of state for a mission. When things go wrong, the Titan's have to deal with a big problem. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

Raven pulled the car up to the drive way and pulled the car up to a stop. Robin stepped out first, Raven and Beast Boy close behind. Titan's rule number 15, when a Titan goes on an out of state mission, they must be accompanied by two other Titans ever since Cyborg got attacked by Brother Blood after helping the Titan's east.

Robin walked into the café in front of them. Raven and Beast Boy were close behind. An old man stood up as Robin walked in and shook his hand.

"Alfred, good to see you," Robin said smiling. Raven and Beast Boy took the other table, close enough to watch but not to hear.

"Mr. Wayne had wanted me to tell you…. Teehi Mashua is dead," Alfred whispered.

Robin's eyes filled with concern. "Teehi Mashua? Are you sure?" Alfred nodded.

"When is the funeral?"

"It was two days ago," Alfred whispered frowning, "And before you ask, Wayne is already out."

"I'm going too then." Robin said standing up, "Thank you."

Raven and Beast Boy stood up too. Robin turned to them, "Gotham City is big… you two can take the day to relax. Star booked us a hotel room, its registered under Titan. They have a pool and stuff…have fun."

"Our job is to watch over you. We'll come to whatever your doing," Raven said following him. Robin spun around, pinning Raven to the wall outside the café.

"Robin…" Raven whispered nervously.

"Dude! Let her go!" Beast Boy yelled pulling him off.

"I'm sorry… just… you can't come," Robin said turning away.

"Deal with it," Raven said still following him.

Robin held out the car key, "The hotel has a library." He swung the key back and forth trying to convince her.

"Fine," Raven said grabbing the key, "But I want to know where you are going."

"A funeral."

"Oh. Robin I'm sorry…" Raven whispered.

"Don't worry about it Rae, you and BB have fun," Robin said patting her shoulder. He climbed to the back of a taxi and was gone.

Raven paced the hotel room while Beast Boy sat on the bed flipping channels.

"Rae, calm down. Rob's fine," Beast Boy said annoyed.

"Something doesn't feel right. If it's just a funeral he would have let us come," Raven mumbled.

"Rae, chill," Beast Boy laughed. His smile fell when Raven glared at him, "Okay okay, so you don't 'chill' but at least calm down a little."

Raven shook her head and called Cyborg on her communicator, "Cyborg, what is Robin's location?"

"RAVEN! DO NOT TELL ME YOU AND BB LOST HIM! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING HIM!" Cyborg yelled.

"Location. Now."

"Okay okay… umm…. He's at a address… owner of the house is Bruce Wayne… That's the guy he used to live with." Cyborg answered.

"See Raven! He's fine!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Call me if that changes." Raven said annoyed. Cyborg nodded and the screen went dark.

Robin stepped into the house of his old mentor.

"Dick, you heard?" Bruce said seriously.

"If the Joker got out of jail again, we're in trouble. He has our identiy." **(A/N I don't think the Joker really does in the shows, but its my story so I say he does here)**

"I know that, that's why I called you. He's most likely going to go after you and your friends in Jump City."

"Unless I'm here," Robin answered, "If I'm here he'll find me when he comes after you."

"He's playing to kill this time, Dick," Bruce warned.

"I know, that's why I'm keeping my friends out of it," Robin answered.

Raven got up off the bed, "It's been two hours. I'm going after him."

"No, Raven! He's with Batman! We're going to get our butts kicked for intruding," Beast Boy yelled.

"Our job here is to watch him. Let's go. Now Beast Boy!" Raven yelled.

Robin and Batman stood together in the room. The window behind them broke and the Joker came in, leading an arm of masked look-a-likes with him. It was 20 to 2, but Robin and Batman held their ground.

The Joker and his army took out guns, and aimed.

Raven pulled her car into Bruce Wayne's driveway. She jumped out before Beast Boy even reached for his seatbelt and reached the door before Beast Boy was even out of the car. Raven pointed to the door, which stood ajar before them.

Beast Boy stepped forward, ready to attack, and pushed the door in. Several body's lay around the room. Raven kicked the guns out of their hands as she passed them, stopping randomly to check a pulse. Everyone one so far was dead.

"I told you we should have come sooner!" Raven whisper yelled.

Raven stepped into a living room. More body's were in there. Again, she kicked the guns from there hands until she came to the couch. Peering behind the white sofa, Raven's hands flew up to her face covering her mouth.

Beast Boy ran over to see what was wrong. Robin was laying face down on the floor. Beast Boy leaned forward and placed two fingers on his neck, "No pulse."

Raven shook her head before slapping Beast Boy, "I told you, we should have followed him!"

She fell to her knees and tried healing him. Robin's communicator buzzed and Beast Boy picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Robin? Beast Boy, where is Robin?"

Beast Boy closed the communicator and Raven placed her head in her hands, "He's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the people who put me on their favorites list and for the review, **__**fireflight33**__** and the long (and if you've seen it you know I mean LONG) flame from Reaper. Who by the way changed my mind about making this a BBxTerra story just because you said you liked the pair. :-P **_

Raven and Beast Boy got out of the car and set their feet on the white sand surrounding Titan's Tower. Beast Boy's face was unusually firm, though his eyes were dark from a clear lack of sleep and he looked like he was holding back tears. Raven looked better kept, the bags under her eyes were lighter than Beast Boy's and her face was calm.

Cyborg came out to greet them, "Hey! You all got back fast! How's the T-Car? She drive all right?" Cyborg's smile faded slowly looking at their faces. Raven became interested in the sand by her feet and Beast Boy ran his fingers threw is hair. "What's wrong? Where's Robin?"

Beast Boy frowned and glanced at Raven. Raven took a deep breath, and in the calmest voice she's ever used, "Robin's dead. Killed. His body will be flown into town in two days. Beast Boy and I reviewed his will already, you're head of the team. I'm second in command. Tell Starfire. I'll be in my room." Raven phased into the Tower and left Cyborg and Beast Boy on the sand. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and laughed.

"That was a joke, right?" His nervous laughter continued, "BB tell me that was a joke. Robbie's gunna come down here any second and kick me in the back of the head yelling 'gotcha' or something right? BB? Come on!" Cyborg was yelling now.

Beast Boy shook his head slowly as the door to the tower opened. Starfire walked outside and Beast Boy choked out, "I'm going to park the car."

_**Beast Boy's Point Of Veiw**_

'_How could Raven just tell him like that? I can't even look Starfire in the eye and Raven can tell Cyborg. Robin CAN'T be dead. He's Robin. Boy Wonder. Nightwing. Batman's partner. Where the hell was Batman! They didn't find his body in there! Why didn't he show up? Why didn't he save him?! And who is __Teehi Mashua? I heard that old guy say the name… Raven couldn't have heard… should I have told her? Why didn't I listen when Raven said we should follow him? I could have saved him. We could have saved him. WHY COULDN'T I JUST LISTEN TO HER?!'_ I thought angrily to myself as I got to my bedroom. I slammed my bedroom door violently. I punched my wall out of anger.

_**Raven's Point of View**_

I kept seeing Robin's body over and over in my mind. The blood was everywhere. He was Robin, our fearless leader. There was no way he was dead. It had to be a joke.

"Raven, sweet Raven, come. Talk with me about what worries your pretty little head," Malchior's voice called.

I shook my head despite the fact he could not see me, "Shut up."

"Ah Raven, dear Raven, you need to talk. The other Titan's won't understand, will they? You were assigned to protect him, they won't understand."

"I failed the mission. Why did I listen to Beast Boy? I should have just gone on my own, I could have! I could have saved him. He could have lived," I said trying to control my emotions.

"Come here, Raven. Let me out, you need to talk," Malchior said softly, enchanting me with his voice.

I knelt down beside the chest I had enclosed him in and pressed the key into the lock. I was starting to twist it when I heard Beast Boy's thoughts in my head.

'_How could Raven just tell him like that? I can't even look Starfire in the eye and Raven can tell Cyborg. Robin CAN'T be dead. He's Robin. Boy Wonder. Nightwing. Batman's partner. Where the hell was Batman! They didn't find his body in there! Why didn't he show up? Why didn't he save him?! And who is __Teehi Mashua? I heard that old guy say the name… Raven couldn't have heard… should I have told her? Why didn't I listen when Raven said we should follow him? I could have saved him. We could have saved him. WHY COULDN'T I JUST LISTEN TO HER?!'_

I froze, realizing what I had been about to do, and returned the key to its place on my dresser. I walked to Gar's room and the door opened before I knocked.

_**Outside the Tower with Cyborg and Starfire**_

Cyborg stared out to the ocean for some time. He was well aware Starfire's emerald green eyes were watching his every move. Finally she spoke, her voice soft with concern.

"Friend… please… you are upset, yes?" Starfire frowned.

"Star… Star… Rob's dead," Cyborg said in the lowest possible voice.

"Please… dead means that he is simply away for a time, correct?" Starfire whispered.

"Dead is gone, Star. He got killed," Cyborg uttered the words that he himself did not yet believe.

"Robin can not be dead," Starfire said. She had been hovering in the air next to him and slowly lowered herself down as the news sunk in.

"Robin can not be dead," She repeated, more firmly.

"Star… I'm sorry. I know you and him were more than friends-"

"Robin. Can. Not. Be. Dead." Starfire yelled. Cyborg has never seen the alien girl so furious since he's known her, "WHERE WAS RAVEN AND BEAST BOY? WHY DID THEY NOT PROTECT HIM?" Starfire fell to her knees, "Robin can not be dead. He is Robin. He is OUR Robin. He does not die. He hardly ever gets hurt!"

"I don't believe it either…" Cyborg whispered more to himself. He picked Starfire up to carry her inside. She hugged her brother like friend sobbing and he just patted her back.

Upstairs, Raven stood facing Beast Boy.

"…how are you holding up?" Raven whispered.

"How the hell do you think I am?" Beast Boy yelled back. "Robin's dead." He reminded her, causing her to flinch. Beast Boy froze, he's never seen Raven flinch before. He's seen her upset loads of times (usually because of him). His voice became suddenly calm, "Raven… I'm sorry I just…" His voice faded off.

Raven blinked for only a second and found his arms around her. He was stronger then he looked. Beast Boy held her for a long time. He was taller then her now, and had his chin pressed to the top of her head. She felt him smile.

"What?" Raven whispered.

"Your hair smells like vanilla," Gar laughed.

"Called shampoo," Raven muttered, and she found herself hugging him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven knocked at Starfires door softly. She could hear her friends sobs from her room. "Starfire... I got you some waffles..."

"I am not hungry," Starfire's voice called through the door.

"They have _mustard,_" Raven said, pushing open her door.

Starfire stood up when Raven walked in. Raven set the tray down on her table watched her friend saddly. Starfire's usual cheer and joy was gone. Her face was tear stained and her eyes bloodshot.

"Starfire, we'll be okay, we are the teen titan's. We get through everything," Raven said in a soft tone.

Starfire hugged Raven and continued crying on her shoulder. Raven stood in shock for a second, fighting the urge to push her off, which was her usual reaction.

Raven patted Starfires back akwardly, "Um.... it'll be okay...."

_**Downstair's**_

Beast Boy came into the living room. It was past noon, his usual wake up time. Cyborg was on the couch with a video game remote control in his hand. He wasn't really playing, just hitting the A button over and over again in fustrasion.

"You're losing you know..." Beast Boy said quietly.

Cyborg threw the romote at the screen, "Why."

"Well... if you only hit the 'A' button then you're bound to lose, I mean-"

Cyborg cut him off, "Why did Robin do that? Why did he tell you guys to stand down? Why did he make me head of the team? I don't know how to lead a team!"

Beast Boy sat beside his best friend frowning, "He made you head of the team, because he knows every member of this team looks up to you. He knows that you know how to take control and make sure we get through everything. You're head of this team because you know everyone one of us better than we know our self. You know how to talk to Raven when she's upset or angry. You know how to tell Star that her cooking is disguising. You know how to tell me my feet stink and you know how to do all of that without insulting everyone. You know how to involve everyone in an activity and you know how to make things fun."

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy for a long time before patting him on the shoulder, "Thanks man. I think I'm gunna go work on the T-Car. Cool off a bit."

Beast Boy was only flipping channels for about ten minutes before Raven walked in. She plopped down on the other side of the couch and leaned back, letting her neck rest on the back of the couch while she stared at the ceiling.

"Ughh," Raven groaned.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know.... I didn't even see you there," Raven said. Beast Boy scooted over so he was next to her.

"Rae, are you doing okay? You seem.... I dunno..." Beast Boy said. Raven just shook her head so Beast Boy kept talking, "Rae... I know you're powers don't let you cry but if you ever wanted to vent, you know I can listen right? I mean...these pointy ears do more than just look cute," Beast Boy winked at her.

Raven actually smiled and he put an arm over her shoulder, "Relax for a while okay."

Without thinking, Raven rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled her in closer. She seemed ready to fall asleep and Gar looked down at her smiling, "Tired?"

"Yeah, but not sleepy," Raven answered.

"You can't be tired and not sleepy?"

"Simple," Raven responded, "I'm tired of all the work and cleaning, but I'm awake." Gar chuckled and Raven looked up at him.

He leaned in slowly, Raven held her breath just thinking she was dreaming. His lips pressed against hers for sometime until they heard a squeal behind them.

Cyborg and Starfire (who made the "eep" sound at the sight of them) were standing in the doorway. Cyborg smiled and pulled Starfire out of the door way laughing.

Raven stood up embarrassed and phased through the floor, most likely to her room. Beast Boy fell back on the couch annoyed, "Star and Cy are dead for interrupting that," He muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-** **Ryan, thanks for the idea but no, I'm sorry Robin's really dead. and (SPOILER!!!) another character is still going to die to. I'm sorry .**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! I love hearing from you guys! **

The sun rose over Titan's Tower like any other morning. Yet, this morning was different for the Titans. It was dawn and everyone was already awake. Cyborg and Raven had woken up early with the hope of finally clearing out Robin's room. Starfire was the only one who didn't understand.

"His room must not be cleared out! When he returns he will want his stuff where he had left it!" Starfire yelled to Raven. Raven exchanged a look with Cyborg before placing a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"Starfire," Raven said very clearly, "Robin... Robin is not coming back. He is not missing or lost Starfire. He is dead. We buried him. Cyborg and I already decided we are going to look for a new member for the team. We are going to need this room. I'm sorry."

Tears came to Starfire's emerald green eyes and she flew down the hall out of sight. Beast Boy stood with the others while they pushed open Robin's door. They all waited in the door way, feeling depressed and uncomfortable in there leaders room.

The Titan's finally began going through everything. Some things were put in a pile that was going to be put in storage in the basement (They didn't have the strenght to through anything out), other things were put in to piles that they planned on saving in other rooms of the house.

Cyborg was going through Robin's desk when he made a gasping sound.

"What is it?" Raven said quickly.

"...Robin... he..." Cyborg said slowly.

"Cyborg? What's wrong? What is it?" Raven asked again.

"He has the designs for a memory reviving device, I've tryed designing one but I didn't come close to getting this far... he even started building it," Cyborg answered.

Beast Boy gave a small smile, "Robin always was smart..."

"Beast Boy, you know if I finished this," Cyborg said slowly, "We could bring back Terra, give her back her memory."

"...what?" Beast Boy said slowly, his eyes turned back to their emerald color for the first time since Robin's death. "Terra? Really?"

Cyborg smiled with him. Raven however turned the other way and continued piling things, "Go get started on it then, Cyborg. We'll finish up here."

"Okay!" Cyborg said, he took the plans and left the room quickly. Raven spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Beast Boy go on about how Terra would be back soon.

Cyborg worked on the device for two days straight without leaving his room for anything. It wasn't until Raven knocked on his door that he even glanced up from his work.

"Rae, sup?" Cyborg asked, turning around to face her.

"How are the plans coming?" Raven said in a deadpan tone, "Beast Boy is... excited."

"Great! I'm actually almost done with it," Cyborg said before realizing the sad look she had, "Rae? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Raven said too quickly.

"Raven what is it?" Cyborg asked again.

Raven looked at the floor for a minute before answering, "...What if she betrays us again? The Titan's can't handle anything else this year. Another betrayal might just split up the team."

"So we'll keep a close eye on her," Cyborg said smiling. Raven nodded and returned to her own room.

Raven closed the door to her room and sat on the floor in front of it, "I guess I never really had a chance with Beast Boy anyway. Who was I kidding?" She mumbled to herself, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to keep her emotions under control, "He was just upset last night. The kiss was just something to cheer him up..."


End file.
